Love Lost and Realized
by lycantora
Summary: Sakura finds help and compassion where she least expected it after grief leaves her feeling helpless. Can the two women have a happy ending? Or do they have too many enemies, both inside their minds and in the world? SakuTsuna and NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade was in love. The pink haired kunoichi had captured her heart somewhere along the way. Since the realization had dawned on her, she'd drowned herself in Sake and self loathing. Why does nothing ever come easy for me? Tsunade watched every day as Sakura continued to wait at the gates of Konoha for her beloved.

Tsunade wasn't usually shy or hesitant. Whenever she was around Sakura, however, her demeanor completely changed. Thankfully for her, everyone attributed this to the pride a teacher feels for her disciple. She alone knew otherwise.

She had pardoned Sasuke for his crimes at the request of Naruto and Sakura. Not wanting to see either of them hurting and respecting his assistance in the Fourth Great War, she had obliged. Now, watching Sakura wait for him with eyes filled with sorrow, she wished she hadn't.

She stood silently behind Sakura. She knew the girl was aware of her presence. She stood in silence, not sure what else to do. She sighed and draped an arm around the girl's shoulders. Sasuke was due back that day but she didn't let that slip to the girl, just in case. She could almost hear her heart crack when she heard a soft sniffle.

Tsunade was about to say something when she noticed a hawk black as night flying towards the Hokage tower. She knew from previous messages that it was Sasuke's bird. Prepared to kill the last Uchiha if he hurt Sakura again, she rushed to Kakashi's office. She didn't even knock as she walked into the room, calmly closing the door behind her.

Kakashi held the scroll in his hands, a strange look on his face. Scrawled across the front of the scroll was a name very familiar to her. The name of a blonde ninja who had swayed even her cold heart.

Tsunade stood in the corner of Kakashi's office as they both waited for the man to arrive. When he finally did, he looked frantic. Kakashi offered the scroll to him and he begrudgingly took it. Upon opening it they learned that it was a summoning scroll. Naruto discharged his Chakra into the scroll, not sure what to expect. What was inside shocked them all.

In Naruto's palm lay Sasuke's eyes. He fell to his knees in shock. Everything happened very fast after that. Kakashi dispatched a team of Anbu to Sasuke's last known location, Naruto let out a howl of pain she was sure could be heard throughout the entire village, and Tsunade knelt beside him and pulled him into her arms before she knew what she was doing. She was still holding him when his wife walked in. Taking in the sight before her, Hinata dropped to her knees beside her husband, her pregnant belly resting on Naruto's thigh.

"Naruto, what happened?" she asked, pulling her husband's head against her chest.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, throwing his head back.

Tears sprang into Hinata's eyes as it all sunk in. Tsunade watched as Hinata held her husband tightly, letting him cling to her and sob. That was when she remembered Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, stay with Naruto. I have to find Sakura," she said, looking down at the younger woman.

Hinata nodded and Tsunade left the room. She knew she'd be the one to implant the eyes after everything calmed down. She groaned when she thought about Sakura's reaction to that little tidbit. She wanted to cry when she found Sakura still at the gate, waiting. She slowly approached the girl.

"He's not coming right? That's the message the bird held," she said sadly, tugging at Tsunade's heart strings.

"Sakura-" she started before realizing she couldn't say it, couldn't destroy the girl. She must have read it on Tsunade's face.

"No, Tsunade-sama. No, it's not possible," Sakura said, obviously about to lose control.

Tsunade pulled Sakura into her arms. The younger woman fought against the hold. She felt her ribs crack as a punch connected. She barely winced, not letting her go. She felt bone after bone break as punches connected. Still, she held the woman as tightly as she could. The pain was becoming close to unbearable but she couldn't release the woman.

After Sakura finally calmed down, Tsunade let her go and sank to the ground, unable to stay on her feet. Sakura fell to her knees beside her and Tsunade just stared at her. The younger woman finally looked back at her when she began coughing up blood.

Sakura looked down at her teacher and couldn't bring herself to move. She saw blood slowly dripping down the older woman's face. Why did I do that? And why didn't she just let me go? Why would she endure like this? For me?

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said sadly, finally able to move her arms to begin repairing the damage she'd caused.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Tsunade said, trying not to let the pain show on her face.

Sakura felt tears threatening her eyes as she thoroughly examined Tsunade's injuries. Her ribs had fractured, puncturing both of her lungs. Her right shoulder was in pieces, her left arm was broken in four places, her right leg was broken in three places, and her collar bone was broken. She began healing as much as she could.

"I'm going to heal as much as I can and then take you to the hospital, Tsunade-sama. Why did you endure this? Why didn't you just let me go?" Sakura asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Because you needed…to not be…let go, " Tsunade answered, slipping from consciousness.

Tsunade awoke in a hospital bed. The fluorescent lights filled the room with a yellow glow and a soft hum. She stared up at the ceiling as the memories filled her mind. She'd never seen the pink haired girl lose control like that. She was gritting her teeth to hold in tears when Sakura walked through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, we managed to repair the punctured organs and set all of your breaks. We regularly lend you Chakra so your wounds are recovering quite nicely. You gave us quite a scare," Sakura said, her eyes flat.

"How long-" Tsunade started, her pain interrupting her sentence.

"You've been out for a week. They found his body and are burying him in a few days. His eyes are being implanted into Naruto now. He's pretty torn up," she said, looking through Tsunade's chart.

Tsunade grabbed the younger woman's wrist in her firm grip and glared at her. The pain coursing through her body would not allow her to speak. She willed her eyes to transmit her silent message.

You don't have to pretend with me. That was the message Sakura interpreted from her teacher's furious gaze. Still, she couldn't allow herself to grieve around others. She learned that from what she did to Tsunade. She would grieve later, alone, somewhere far away.

"Alright. Everything checks out, Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry to have disturbed your rest," Sakura said with a small bow before leaving the room.

Tsunade felt absolutely destroyed. She had never seen the young woman be so cold. No, she thought, cold is the wrong word. That went beyond cold. That was completely emotionless. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about Sakura's feelings for Sasuke.

Sakura leaned on the door to Tsunade's room, relief flooding through her. They weren't sure she was ever going to wake up and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she killed her sensei. She almost couldn't live with what she had done. She put a hand to her mouth to hold in the scream that was threatening to escape.

"Because you needed…to not be…let go." She heard in her mind as if on repeat. She dropped her hand to her side and quickly left the building, explaining it away as an errand. She made her way to the woods, to her secret spot. She threw her head back and screamed until her lungs were empty. She sank to the ground and sobbed into her hands.

She thought about Sasuke, Tsunade, Naruto, and her pain. She couldn't grieve with the people she cared about, for fear she would hurt them. She lay down on the soft grass and curled into a ball. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to continue like this and she screamed once more, letting all of her anguish drift away in the soft breeze.


	2. Note

I will be uploading new chapters every Friday. This is my first fan fiction so feel free to leave me any constructive criticism you have to offer. I look forward to hearing from you guys and I hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 2

Tsunade hobbled to Sasuke's funeral, firmly grasping her crutches. Her wounds were almost healed and they were quite tender. She groaned as she tried to put all her weight on her leg. She arrived right on time and stood beside Naruto when the service started. Hinata was standing in front of him with Sakura on his other side.

Kakashi talked about their missions together as Team 7. Nobody questioned him leaving many years alone as he traveled through Sasuke's life. Everyone gave him their full attention as he talked about the man that Sasuke had become; kind but gruff, devoted, remorseful, loving, and strong. Tsunade draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder, ignoring the pain in her leg.

She watched as his emotions triggered the rinnegan. She thought about how painful it must be, having his best friend's eyes. She squeezed his shoulder gently and he looked at her, his eyes hard. This shocked her and he looked forward, his grasp on his wife firm. She wondered how many people the poor man would have to lose.

She chanced a glance at Sakura and saw something that disturbed her. The young woman was staring straight forward, with no expression. Her face is completely blank, Tsunade thought, her heart strings tugging. She looked down at the ground and listened through the remainder of the service.

Sakura stared ahead, allowing herself to feel nothing. When the service ended, she went back to work. She healed a few minor injuries and was happy about the lack of reminders, until a little boy with a broken finger appeared on one of her charts. That was when realization finally struck her.

I wanted to have his children, she thought, now no one ever will. This thought froze her, her hand on the doorknob. The Uchiha were gone now, completely. She looked down to realize that she had crushed the doorknob. She jerked her hand away and looked down at it as if it were a foreign protrusion that didn't belong there. She calmly walked to the front desk and handed the head nurse her chart.

"I'm sorry," she said with her best fake smile, "I forgot something important today."

The nurses said nothing as she hung up her coat and left. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to realize that there would never be another Uchiha. She didn't want to think about having not even a small piece of the man she loved left to her. She didn't want to know that he was never coming home.

Tsunade walked through the hospital, preparing for her final healing session. She was almost to her old friend's office when something shining in her peripheral vision caught her attention. It was light glinting off of a crushed doorknob. She started to run after Sakura and quickly fell to the ground.

Shit, she thought, I can't chase her until Shizune heals this damn leg of mine. She growled and grabbed her crutches, forcing herself upright. She walked to her office as quickly as she could, where her dearest friend was already waiting. When Tsunade told her to hurry, she didn't even question it.

Sakura barely made it to her spot in the woods. She grabbed the sides of her head and screamed to the heavens. Once she was completely exerted, she walked back to the village. When she arrived home, she found Tsunade waiting on her doorstep. She quickly shut herself down and approached her teacher.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. I see your crutches are gone. That's good," She said, plastering on her fake smile.

"Who do you think you're fooling, Sakura? Surely you don't think I'd fall for that," Tsunade said, cocking her head to one side menacingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said without falter.

The older woman grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. Sakura could tell she was forcing herself not to say what was on her mind. This is odd even for her, she thought, still not letting herself feel.

"You don't have to die with him, you stupid girl," Tsunade practically spat in her face.

"Well, of course not. I'm right here with you," she said, still not cracking.

"No, you're not. You may pretend to be. Some people may even believe you. But I never will. I know you," she answered, getting angry.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Sakura responded, feeling her wall crack.

"God damn it, Sakura, stop it. This isn't you!" Tsunade shouted, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama, are you alright? You look like you're about to cry," she said, having to focus to maintain her façade.

"No, I'm not fucking alright! You're acting like a god damned automaton! You should be crying! Shouting! Doing some form of grieving! You shouldn't be running around pretending you're okay!" She said furiously through gritted teeth.

"Okay, you've lost me," she responded with a sigh.

Tsunade growled at the young woman before shoving her backwards, causing her to stumble. When Sakura didn't even flinch, she got even angrier. She clenched her fists at her sides and glared at Sakura, one tear escaping from her eye. Not even the slightest reaction could be seen. Tsunade turned to walk away.

"When you're ready to stop pretending, I'll be here. Until then, stay away from me. I won't be around you if you aren't you. I don't even care if you're sobbing uncontrollably. At least that's human," Tsunade said over her shoulder, not even looking back before walking away.

Sakura stood there, stunned, until Tsunade was long out of sight. I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, she thought, I won't let myself hurt anyone else. She clutched her hands over her heart before walking in her front door, her resolve hardening. Never again.


	4. Chapter 3

Tsunade hadn't left her house since her talk with Sakura. She had stayed on her couch drinking sake for days. A knock on her door surprised her. She stumbled to the door to find a blonde ninja with a worried expression on his face.

"Naruto," she grumbled, "watchu wan?" She asked, thinking she made perfect sense.

"Geez granny Tsunade. I came to tell you the good news but you look terrible. Let's sit you down," Naruto said, grabbing her arm and leading her back to her living room.

"I ca get mysel thir ya -hic- kno," she stuttered, still thinking she was making sense.

"Granny Tsunade, are you drunk?" He asked, sitting her on the couch.

"I shoul knoc ya out, ya pun," she answered, wobbling her first in the air, "Callin meh granneh al tie."

"Okay, Tsunade. Why don't you take a n- a rest, and I'll come back another time," he said, making her lie back.

"Ahl sleep pun. Buh onleh cuz ah wanna," she said, already passing out.

Naruto looked down at his friend sadly, wondering what had caused this. He went to her bedroom and grabbed her blanket. He loosely tucked her in and kissed for forehead. He whispered goodnight as he walked out the door.

Sakura sat at a table, alone, in the new restaurant. She sighed as she glanced over the menu. She asked the waiter to just bring her a water as she tried to force something to look appetizing.

"Yeah, she passed out drunk, Hina. I'm really worried about her," Sakura heard a familiar voice say in a hushed voice from a couple tables back.

"Do you know what happened?" She heard Hinata ask.

"I don't know. But she clearly hasn't bathed in days. She absolutely wreaked of Sake. She's going to kill herself at this rate Hina. And I have no idea how to help her," he answered.

She heard the thud as Naruto's first slammed down on the table, knocking over his glass. Hinata was assuring everyone it was fine and whispering calming words to her husband as she walked out the door. Sakura knew who he was talking about and her feet instinctively carried her to her sensei's door.

Sakura knew that if she really had passed out drunk, knocking wouldn't make a difference. She tried the door and, sure enough, the knucklehead hadn't locked it. For once she was thankful that he was an idiot and she quietly entered the house.

Sakura walked into the living room and found Tsunade wrapped in her blanket, sleeping on the couch. She sighed as she took in the sight around her. Empty sake bottles littered the floor and the stench of sake permeated the stale air. Knowing Tsunade wouldn't wake up for hours no matter what happened, from past experience, Sakura did the only thing she could think of.

She carried her teacher to the bathroom and removed all of her clothes. She found herself staring at the older woman's body. She really is beautiful, she thought, I can see why Jiraiya-sama focused so much on her. She sighed at the memory of the charismatic man and grabbed a wash cloth from Tsunade's linen closet.

She coated the cloth in soap and washed her sensei's body, starting at her toes and ending at her hairline. She lightly sniffed her hair and had to hold in her groan of disgust. She had to wash her hair three times to get the smell out. She carefully dried her teacher's body and hair before carrying her to her bedroom.

Sakura laid her down on the bed and was walking away when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked back to see that Tsunade's eyes were open. She knew the older woman was still asleep, once again from experience, and tried to pull away.

"Why can't I help you?" Tsunade drawled out, looking at but past Sakura.

 _She must be having the Jiraiya dream again_ , she thought sadly and sat down on the edge of the bed. She sighed and patted Tsunade's hand, remembering this happening shortly after Jiraiya died. She gently kissed Tsunade's forehead.

"Sakura," Tsunade said and the young woman froze, "Why can't I help you, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down to see that her eyes were once again closed, tears now glistening in her long lashes. She's _dreaming about me? I must have really hurt her,_ she thought, her chest tightening.

"I'll endure with you Sakura. I'll endure for you if that's what you want," she drawled, now sobbing.

Sakura didn't know what else to do. So she lay down next to the older woman and pulled her into her arms. Her teacher relaxed in her arms and she felt oddly comfortable. She kissed the top of her head and lie there basking in the first comfort she'd found since Sasuke died, unaware that the next time Tsunade spoke it would change her life forever.

"I love you Sakura," Tsunade said, the drawl thicker, indicating she was falling back into her deeper sleep.

Her entire body tensed. From past experience, she knew Tsunade was only honest in her sleep talking. She tried to tell herself it wasn't the kind of love she had heard in the sleep-thick voice but she knew that was a lie. She eased herself away from Tsunade and went back to the living room.

Trying to distract herself, Sakura cleaned up all the sake bottles and scrubbed the floor with lemon-scented disinfectant, Tsunade's favorite. _I shouldn't know her favorite disinfectant,_ she thought. She groaned as she saw the sun coming up. She quickly finished cleaning Tsunade's house and went home to get ready for work.

It was midday when Tsunade finally woke up. Her head was killing her as she looked around her bedroom. _My bedroom?_ She realized, bolting upright. She groaned and grabbed her head as it began to swim. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillow, the smell making her freeze. _Sakura was here,_ she thought, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms and rose petals.

She looked at her bedside table and, sure enough, the proof was there. A glass of water and two aspirin tablets sat there. Tsunade remembered this routine from her previous binges. After Jiraiya died, she'd gone off the deep end and Sakura was with her every step of the way. She smiled sadly at the young woman's soft heart.

She sat up slowly and, only once the blanket fell, realized she was naked. _Well, that's new,_ she thought. She brought a strand of hair to her nose. _She bathed me_ , Tsunade thought, her cheeks turning red. She quickly downed the aspirin and water before getting dressed and, slowly, walking to her living room.

Her house was absolutely spotless and smelled of lemon. Tears came to her eyes and she went back to her bed. She buried her face in the pillow Sakura had laid on and sobbed. _Even when I can't help her, she's still helping me_.

Sakura left early at the request of the head nurse and went home. She thought about checking on Tsunade but figured she was already awake. She wasn't ready to deal with that mess yet. She entered her empty house and sighed. She quickly undressed, bathed, and lie down in her bed.

Of course the second she was in bed she was no longer tired. Her mind was full of Tsunade and that broke her heart. _Sasuke hasn't even been gone one month yet and already I'm thinking about someone else. My teacher, at that,_ she thought. _Your teacher that loves you, idiot! Sasuke would want you to be happy!_ Her inner voice corrected. She groaned and covered her face with her pillow, totally unaware of the chaos that was about to ensue.

 ** _Hey guys. Sorry about the late update. My mother in law needed help planting a garden. I know the chapters aren't very long but this is my first fan fiction so have a little mercy, please. I hope you enjoy and I plan to return to the regular update schedule. Feel free to leave any feedback and I appreciate you :)_**

 ** _LycanTora Out_**


	5. Note 2

**Alright, guys, I am experiencing some technical difficulties. As soon as the matter is resolved, I will upload the new chapter. I'm going to write a short one shot to make up for it. I'm really sorry for ny of you who are actually into this story.**

Hinata was sitting in her home, waiting for her doting husband to return. He had gone out to fetch her the ramen she was craving. She had offered to go with him to Ichiraku where the two of them could eat but he had declned. He wished for the two of them to dine alone, uninterrupted by others.

She smiled and stared out the window, thinking of his thoughtfulness. She watched as leaves fell from the trees and thought of how her husband had changed over the years. When she had first met him, he had been arrogant and outspoken, not that that had changed much.

His eyes were hard and his heart was vulnerable from the years of neglect. Though she had never doubted him, she felt as though he didn't see her until the Chuunin exam. She was always very meek and shy. She remembered the boy who encouraged her to stand even when she was sure she couldn't stand anymore. She had kept fighting even when she felt she was a goner.

She smiled fondly at the remembrance of how she used to be. She, too, had changed a great deal over the years. All because of him. Alway she wanted to stand beside him, to be his comrade in battle and in life. She trained hard for his recognition and he for everyone's.

She remembered his battle against Pein, she was so scared for him. With her Byakugan, she had watched the fight transpire. Naruto went toe to toe with their dangerous foe and almost succeeded. When she had seen him fall, she could do noting but rush to his side. She knew she was no match for their enemy but if she could buy him just a little more time she knew he could succeed. Even though it was a death sentence, she knew it was something she had to do. That was the first time she had told her husband she loved him.

She had trained even harder after that, wanting to hve the ability to stand by his side in battle. She had nearly driven Shino and Kiba crazy forcing them to train with her. After that, she gained her confidence and her voice. Shortly after, she was finally rewarded with the opportunity to stand by him in battle.

When the Fourth Great War had come to a head, she lost her dear cousin, Neji. The grief stricken Naruto was tempted to surrender to his enemy if only to avoid more loss. She had finlly used her voice to encourage him and he had listened. They joined hands and fought together.

It wasn't until her younger sister, Hanabi, was kidnapped that he finally admitted to returning her feelings. Unfortunately, she'd had to leave him to accomplish a necessary goal but he had come for her. They conquered their obstacle together, as they had done every time after that.

She heard the door open before she turned to see her wonderful husband in the doorway. He had grown much taller than when she first met him, now easily a head taller than she. His hair was close cropped to his head and his eyes had a new light of wisdom in them. He had trained long and hard to become the man he was today and she was very happy for that.

"Hina!" He called over his shoulder, backing through the door with several bags, "I know you just wanted ramen but then I saw this maternity shirt I was sure you would adore. Then I found some sweets I thought you'd like and some amazing baby clothes."

Hinata smiled lovingly at her sweet and thoughtful husband. He had never been anything but polite to her when they were children. Now that they were married? He was a dream come true. She never wanted for anything and though he was often away on missions, she never felt lonely for he was always with her.

"Naruto," She said softly, drawing his attention, "Thank you."

"For what, Hina?" He asked with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"For being such a wonderful husband," she said sweely, her soft smile tugging at his heart.

The grin he showed her illuminated her world. There would always be complications; some enemy to fight, missions to keep one or both of them away, children to raise, and stubborn pride after an argument. There was one constant in the young pair's life. One thing that would always ring true.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 4

Tsunade was walking down the street when the first explosion sounded to her right. It was followed shortly after by screaming. Her instincts kicked in and she began corralling citizens toward the underground bunkers. Immediately she saw Naruto, full nine tails, fighting off explosive projectiles.

She couldn't yet pinpoint the source and surrendered her position to a nearby Chunin to join Naruto. She was lifted into the air by a bird made of ink and charged her Chakra into her fists, helping Naruto fight off the projectiles. Before long, they were joined Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, and TenTen.

Sakura had dressed within minutes and rushed outside. Seeing that Tsunade was busy, she summoned Katsuyu and asked her to disperse and attach herself to the wounded. The slug agreed and quickly dispersed, leaving a small segment of herself on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, this is bad. There are injured everywhere," Katsuyu said, watching Sakura heal the little boy in front of her.

"Just heal them, take as much of my Chakra as you need," she said, releasing her seal.

"Sakura-" she started.

"There's no time!" Sakura responded.

"It's Hinata, my lady. It appears she's gone into labor," she said.

Then Sakura heard Hinata's scream of pain. She left the boy to one of Katsuyu's other segments and rushed to where Katsuyu said Hinata was. Naruto must not know, she thought, looking up at the man still fighting off the projectiles.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted, holding up a bloody hand.

"Oh no. You there!" Sakura shouted to a nearby medic, "Leave her to Katsuyu and get over here!"

Tsunade watched as Naruto was hit with a projectile and knocked out of beast mode. She was about to call out to him when he gave her a thumbs up and leapt into the air, now in sage mode. She watched as he released the biggest rasen-shuriken she'd ever seen. Everyone jumped to the ground and covered their ears as it expanded, engulfing half of the remaining projectiles at once.

 _He must have been using a clone to store his sage Chakra for a while to do that_ , she thought. She realized then that he must have been anticipating some kind of attack on Konoha. It made sense, all things considered. If she hadn't been so focused on Sakura she probably would have noticed it too. She mentally slapped herself on the forehead and vowed to pay more attention to what was going on around her. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shouted, turning the older woman to face her, "You're needed on the ground! Hinata is in labor and something is wrong! I'll cover your part up here, go!"

Tsunade quickly found Hinata and began to panic. There was so much blood. _No, Naruto can't lose you too,_ she thought before getting to work. Upon examination she found that Hinata had internal bleeding unrelated to the pregnancy. _The blast wave of one of the explosives must have hit her_ , she thought.

"Carry her underground now. If Naruto sees her like this he'll lose focus and that could kill him," she said to the two remaining medic nin above ground.

"Tsunade-sama, is he okay?!" Hinata asked, clearly and reasonably panicked for her son.

"From what I can tell, he's fine. You are another story but I'm going to get you fixed up," Tsunade said as they lifted Hinata onto a stretcher.

Tsunade followed behind them, planning out the procedure that lay ahead. She cast a glance at Sakura before entering the underground tunnel. _Please stay safe until I get back,_ Sakura.

 **Sorry about the inconvenience everyone. I finally got it figured out lol. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry about that but I'm still new to this.**

 **P.S. To the person that anonymously reviews every chapter, you clearly take the time to read them. Also, you review within hours of it being posted so clearly you're following it. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Everyone have a great day.**

 **LycanTora out.**


	7. Chapter 5

Sakura knelt down on one knee when they'd finally destroyed the last of the projectiles. Her breathing was heavy and everybody looked exhausted. They were all wondering what was next when they showed up. They were a group of ninja she'd never seen.

"You must be Naruto," The one in the front shouted at everyone's favorite blonde ninja as his emotions caused his eyes to flare.

Sakura tried to count them but lost track at one hundred and fifty. She stopped counting and focused on the leader. She knew it wasn't going to be like fighting the Zetsu. They were all experienced nin. She looked to Naruto for a cue.

"Well, in that case we'll be taking those eyes back. You see we've been trying to get them since the end of the war. Don't worry, we'll be real nice to them once we rip them out of your skull," he said with a guttural laugh.

Sakura clenched her fists and thought through her plan of attack. She wouldn't wait for her cue. She would use the remainder of her reserved Chakra to give Naruto an opening. She looked at the knucklehead and saw that he was about to jump.

"Naruto!" She shouted, stopping him in his tracks.

Sakura nodded at him before launching herself into the air. She focused all of her reserved Chakra into her first and, as the enemy braced for attack, slammed her fist right into the ground. The ground crumbled all around the enemy and Naruto summoned clones. Everyone attacked the enemy at once while they were distracted. Naruto, along with three of his clones, headed for the leader.

Meanwhile, underground, Tsunade held a screaming baby boy in her hands. She clipped the umbilical cord and cut right above the clip. She regretted that Naruto wasn't there for the birth of his first born but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"I'm sorry buddy. Your daddy is up there fighting for us all. He'll come see you when this is all done," she said before handing him to a nurse to be cleaned.

Tsunade focused her attention on Hinata now that she knew the baby was safe. The new mother was already unconscious from blood loss. She told her father, Hiashi, that she would need blood for a transfusion. He immediately offered her his arm and one of the nurses stuck the needle in his vein.

She focused her Chakra into her hands and began healing the internal damage. The Hyuuga clan leader bled fast and they had two bags filled by the time the damage was healed. She quickly transfused the blood to the sickeningly pale young woman.

Sakura was exhausted. She'd already used up her reserve and most of her normal Chakra. She was panting and kneeling in her crater. When a kunai was launched at her, she barely had the energy to deflect it.

Her weakness irritated her and she stood on sheer willpower. When an enemy charged at her she focused the last of her Chakra into her hand, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater within a crater. She was about to faint when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. A familiar warm power surged through her body.

"Don't overexert yourself, Sakura," Naruto said as he looked down at her with the eyes of the man she loved.

Sakura felt a pang in her heart but nodded her head. She wondered how Hinata was doing as she stood. She reminded herself to thank Kurama later for the temporary use of his power.

Tsunade sat back on her haunches, relieved. Hinata was going to be fine. She smiled as she watched the color return to the woman's cheeks. She glanced over at the healthy baby boy and felt overjoyed for Naruto. _Naruto!_ She thought, jumping to her feet. She instructed one of Katsuyu's segments to watch over Hinata and the baby.

Once back above ground, her eyes immediately found Sakura. She was surrounded by a warm glow that Tsunade knew well. She breathed a sigh of relief and searched out Naruto. The battle was raging on in, what looked like, a canyon. She thought about Sakura's obvious advancement as she ran to the battlefield. Sakura turned to look at her. In the moment it took her to turn around, Tsunade watched a blade strike Sakura in the back and come out of her chest.

Tsunade screamed and rushed to the battlefield. She grabbed the man that had stabbed Sakura and snapped his neck in one swift movement. She knelt beside Sakura, removed the blade, and moved the woman's hands off her own chest, and tried healing the wound. She quickly learned that her Chakra was doing nothing. Frustrated, she pulled Sakura's emergency medical kit off the young woman's hip and was fortunate to find a needle and horse hair for stitching.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade, the pain in her chest searing. _I don't want to die,_ she thought, looking at the older woman. She coughed and felt the warm liquid trickle down her cheek. _Was Sasuke's death painful?_ She wondered.

"I know you miss him and want to be with him Sakura but, please, not yet," Tsunade said, pouring alcohol onto the wound to disinfect it.

Sakura felt the sting of the alcohol and had to grit her teeth to hold in the scream. She thought about what Tsunade had said. If she died on the battlefield, she could be with him again. She realized, however, that she didn't want that.

"…..wrong," Sakura forced out.

"What? Stop trying to talk, you idiot," Tsunade said, tears streaming down her face.

"You're…wrong," Sakura said.

She forced herself to raise a bloodied hand to her teacher's cheek. She realized she didn't want to die yet because she wanted to stay with the woman who was so intent on helping her. She watched Tsunade's eyes go wide. Tsunade stared at her for few short moments before returning her attention to Sakura's injuries.

She realized it then, the reason everything seemed to be falling into place as she was dying. While she had been training with Tsunade, spending every waking moment with her, helping her through Jiraiya's death, and through her binges, Sakura had fallen in love with the woman. Her two loves were completely different from one another so she didn't even notice.

Sakura thought about all the times she should have known and mentally slapped herself. _Sasuke, I'm sorry. I love you and part of my heart will always belong to you. I know you haven't been gone very long but I'm going to entrust the rest of it to Tsunade. I know she'll take care of it as you would have. Something tells me you understand._ Then she felt a cool breeze of understanding wash over her. She smiled her first real smile since Sasuke's death as she fell into unconsciousness.

Tsunade watched as Sakura's lips parted in a smile, revealing her blood-coated teeth. Her heart both warmed and throbbed at the sight. _Don't let this be her last smile,_ she begged, _Please, powers that be, let her live to smile another day._

Just then, Naruto appeared behind her, his palm tingling. He saw Sakura's Chakra center fading. He placed his hand over her heart and reignited the flame. He smiled as her entire Chakra network lit up. He patted Tsunade on the shoulder, silently conveying his message that she'd be alright and stood to walk away.

Tsunade stared at Naruto, wide eyed, as he walked calmly back toward the leader of the enemy. Knowing he'd make quick work of him, she focused her attention back on the woman she loved. _He's become quite a remarkable man. Her pulse is stronger than ever,_ she thought, _Thank heavens for hearing my prayer._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, guys. Sorry about the late upload. My attention was diverted elsewhere and then, wouldn't you know it, my wife and I had to move. I'm going to go ahead and upload the remaining chapters now. I hope you all enjoy.**_

Sakura awoke in a hospital room, Shizune standing by her bed. She smiled at the woman and looked down at her chest where the wound should be. She worried about how long she'd been out when all she saw was scar tissue.

"Don't worry, you've only been out for a few days. We put you in a medically induced coma to find out why you weren't responding to Chakra treatment. The enemy developed a toxin just for that purpose. I just woke you up to tell you the good news," Shizune said with a smile.

"What about Hinata?" Sakura asked, suddenly worried.

"She, Naruto, and bouncing baby boy Boruto are all safe," she responded happily.

"Tsunade?" She asked.

"I sent her home to rest a few hours ago. I didn't realize I'd be able to wake you up so soon. Do you want me to call for her?" Shizune asked, happy to oblige.

"Actually, if I'm all better, I'd rather go to her," Sakura responded, standing up.

"We would really rather you-" Shizune started, standing in her way.

"I won't be alone tonight and I'll let you know if anything happens," she said, getting dressed.

"You really should-" Shizune started, still standing in her way.

"See you tomorrow, Shizune. I'm going to see Tsunade first but it's a surprise so shhhhh," Sakura said before jumping out the window.

Sakura rushed to Tsunade's house, not sure what to expect but knowing what she had to do. She was grinning as she got to the older woman's porch. Oh, god, I'm acting like Naruto, she thought with a grimace. She forced herself to calm down and walk slowly to the door. She knocked pointedly and waited patiently for it to open.

Tsunade was angry at the intrusion. I'm not drunk enough to deal with people yet, she thought. She was just starting to think they left when she heard them knock again. Realizing they probably weren't leaving anytime soon, she groaned and got up to open the door.

Sakura stood outside the door waiting. She smiled when she heard footsteps. What if she's been drinking? She wondered suddenly, Actually, it's probably a good thing if she has been. She silently forced her nerves into submission. When Tsunade opened the door, Sakura smelled sake and watched Tsunade's face. She's definitely been drinking, she thought as she watched Tsunade's face change from angry to overjoyed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade said, pulling the woman into her arms, completely relieved.

Sakura, not wanting to lose her boost of confidence, pushed Tsunade against the wall and pushed the door closed with her foot. She saw the surprise register on her face and took advantage of her slowed reflexes. Before Tsunade could respond, she pressed their bodies together and pressed her lips to the older woman's.

I must be dreaming, Tsunade thought as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and lost herself in the other woman's lips. She'd been dreaming about this moment for over four years now and she relished in it. She didn't even care if she was imagining it.

Sakura slipped her tongue past Tsunade's lips and massaged her tongue, her hands sliding under the older woman's shirt and feeling the smooth skin of her belly. Sakura could taste the sake in Tsunade's mouth. She moaned into the older woman's mouth when she felt hands firmly grasping her ass. She used her hands to push Tsunade's shirt up over her head and drop it onto the floor by the door.

Tsunade had no real idea what was going on when she saw her shirt hit the floor. She grabbed Sakura's flak jacket and tugged it off of her, dropping it by her shirt. She followed suit with the other woman's shirt, adding it to the growing pile of clothes. She grabbed Sakura's ass and pulled her back to her, pressing their bodies back together.

Sakura pulled away to lock the door and Tsunade pushed her against it, her large breasts pressed against her back. She wrapped her right arm around the younger woman's waist and rested her hand on her belly. She nudged Sakura's head with her chin and she took the hint, tilting her head to one side.

Tsunade kissed the newly exposed flesh and sent a shiver down her student's spine. She smiled to herself and continued to kiss the sensitive area. Tsunade ran her left hand up Sakura's tummy and gently squeezed her breast. This rewarded her with a moan.

Sakura was beyond happy. Everywhere Tsunade touched was tingling. Her body was already on fire when the older woman lightly trailed her tongue up her neck and pulled her ear lobe between her lips. Sakura moaned when she felt her nipple being pinched. She put all her weight against the wall, worrying her knees were going to buckle.

Tsunade held the younger woman's butt firmly against her crotch. She ran her right hand down into Sakura's shorts and past the soft mound of hair, still tweaking her nipple with the other. She kissed Sakura's bare shoulder as she found her clit with her fingertip. Sakura groaned and reached a hand back, tangling it in Tsunade's hair, which was uncharacteristically left down.

Tsunade rubbed the sensitive nub in slow circles as she bit gently on her neck. The younger woman threw her head back, giving her even better access. She smiled and kissed across her neck until she reached her throat. She gently flicked the nub as she licked slowly up her throat.

Sakura moaned loudly as she felt the pressure on her clit increase. She wasn't sure she would last much longer and she wanted to be kissing the other woman when it happened. She pulled Tsunade's hair, forcing their lips together. Tsunade eagerly agreed and hungrily kissed Sakura, her tongue exploring every part of the younger woman's mouth. Sakura moaned blissfully into Tsunade's mouth.

Tsunade pulled her hand from Sakura's shorts and quickly turned the younger woman around. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Sakura responded readily by wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. Tsunade lowered her hands and began unbuttoning Sakura's shorts before Sakura turned her head, separating their lips.

"Tsunade," Sakura said, out of breath, causing her to halt.

"Do I need to stop?" She asked, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"It's not that, I-" She started.

"Wait. Say that again?" Tsunade asked, sure she'd heard wrong, still convinced she was dreaming.

"Tsunade," Sakura repeated knowing exactly what she meant considering she always called her Tsunade-sama.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, looking into those piercing green eyes.

"Can we finish this…in your bedroom?" Sakura asked, suddenly realizing she didn't want her first time to be in a cluttered hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsunade answered her by picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. She laid her gently on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her. She started to get the head rush that confirmed her suspicions that she was beyond drunk.

Sakura let Tsunade unbutton her shorts as she watched the older woman pull a taut nipple between her lips. She moaned at the sensation and ran her fingers through Tsunade's hair. Tsunade pulled back long enough to slide Sakura's shorts and underwear down her legs, tossing them aside. She sensually climbed back up the younger woman's body, loving the sensation of skin on skin contact with the woman she loved.

Sakura was lost in pure ecstasy as she felt Tsunade on every part of her body. She groaned when she felt Tsunade's nipples rub against her own. She cupped the older woman's face in her hands and pulled her lips down onto hers.

Tsunade put most of her weight on her left arm, leaving her right arm free. With her right hand, she drew patterns on the inside of Sakura's thighs. She felt the younger woman's body slightly convulse underneath her. She was moving to her mound when Sakura whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked, her head still swimming.

"It's, uh, well, um, it's my first time," Sakura said, biting her lip and turning her head to the side, embarrassed, "So please be gentle."

Tsunade nodded and kissed the younger woman sweetly. I'd always be gentle with you, Sakura, Tsunade thought. She kissed Sakura as sweetly as she could and began to touch her before she got an idea. She lifted her body slightly and eased her own shorts and underwear onto the floor.

Tsunade formed the seals of a partial transformation jutsu and shifted only her sex, leaving a proud erection in its place. She looked down at it to make sure it wouldn't hurt her any more than necessary. She lay back on top of Sakura, looking her in the eyes.

"If this isn't okay, I can change back," she said, noting the slight glint of fear in her gaze.

"No, this is fine. I was nervous before too," she responded, wishing she wasn't so tense.

Tsunade positioned her head at Sakura's apex and kissed her gently. She had her hands by the younger woman's hips on the bed, supporting her weight. She knew that it would hurt more than necessary if Sakura didn't relax. She looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Sakura, I would never hurt you if it weren't necessary. If I could stop this from hurting, I would. I'm going to make it as painless as possible. You trust me?" Tsunade asked, her eyes and voice soft.

Sakura timidly wrapped her arms around Tsunade's neck. She did trust the older woman. With her life, with her heart, with her everything. She let out a long breath as all her anxiety melted away. She smiled softly and nodded her head.

"I trust you Tsunade. Just go slow, okay?" She asked, her heart pounding.

Tsunade slowly pushed the head in and Sakura winced, her muscles tightening. Tsunade groaned and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder, waiting patiently. Once her muscles relaxed, she slowly began easing her temporary manhood in, stopping only when she reached the barrier. She sent a silent apology to Sakura and forced through it in one swift movement, her full length now buried in Sakura's sex. Sakura screamed out and dug her nails into Tsunade's back, drawing blood.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked after giving her a few moments to adjust.

When Sakura's body relaxed and she nodded, Tsunade started moving slowly, only pulling out an inch or two at a time. Her pained grunts slowly turned into pleasurable groans as she started pulling out further each time. Tsunade moaned at the feeling of Sakura's walls gripping her throbbing manhood.

"Oh my god Sakura…it's so tight," Tsunade rasped out, forcing herself to take it slow.

"Tsunade. Oh, Tsunade you're so deep. It feels good, Tsunade, more," Sakura moaned loudly, clinging to the older woman.

Sakura held on tightly to Tsunade as the older woman moved slowly inside of her. The smell of their sex permeated the air filling Sakura's lungs. The musky scent drove her over the edge. She dug her nails into Tsunade's back as her entire body clenched and her toes curled. She screamed Tsunade's name at the top of her lungs.

Tsunade slowed her pace, allowing Sakura to ride this one out alone. She watched the younger woman's face contort in ecstasy, the mere sight nearly pushing her over the edge. Once Sakura came down from the high, she resumed her quicker pace. Sakura's entire body twitched with every thrust.

Before long Sakura felt herself coming to the edge again. Her hips began rocking to meet her lover's thrusts and Tsunade's breathing became labored. Sakura looked up at Tsunade and grabbed the older woman's head in her hands, forcing her to look back.

Tsunade thrusted deep into the younger woman. She felt the woman's second climax coming and knew she wouldn't have to force her own. When she couldn't take it anymore, she made three final thrusts and buried herself in the Sakura's sex, unloading into her.

Sakura screamed as the warm liquid filling her pushed her over the edge. She clung tightly to Tsunade, digging her nails down the length of her back. The two women writhed together, their limbs entwined.

After both women calmed down and their breathing returned to normal, Tsunade dispelled her jutsu and rolled onto her side, facing Sakura. She then pulled the younger woman into her arms. The two women, locked in a heated embrace and glistening with sweat, fell into a deep sleep together.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade awoke with a hangover reliving her crazy dream. She had a pillow covering her face but the ray of sun shining in her window was directly in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over, accidentally knocking her pillow off of her bed. When she knelt down to pick it up, she saw a glass of water and two aspirin tablets on her nightstand. Her mind went completely blank as she watched a drop of water slide down the side of the glass. Sakura was here, she thought.

Suddenly having a headache, Tsunade downed the glass of water with the two tablets. She lifted the blanket off of her bed and, sure enough, there was a small red stain. Tsunade dropped her head into her hands. She looked at the empty half of her bed and dropped a hand to it, feeling that it was cold.

She's been gone for a while, Tsunade thought, trying to make sense of everything. It was a bit hazy but she remembered everything that had happened. She climbed out of her bed and was getting dressed when a knock sounded on the door. She groaned to herself and headed toward the sound, knowing Sakura wouldn't ditch her and then knock on her door.

Tsunade answered the door in her shirt and shorts. On the other side she saw everyone's favorite knucklehead ninja grinning like an idiot. She couldn't help the smile that brightened her own face. Naruto just has this effect on people, she thought, Whatever he's feeling is contagious. She stepped aside to let him into her home.

Instead of walking past her, Naruto pulled her into his arms. He felt the tears threatening his eyes but didn't even care. He felt the need to thank the woman and was coming up short on words.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you so much, Granny Tsunade. Without you Hina…" He started but couldn't finish.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She was impressed by the change she saw there. He really has matured in the last few years, she thought as she smiled softly at him. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Anytime kid," she said.

He stayed for just a few minutes after that. He wanted to be away from his wife and newborn as little as possible. Especially considering that just a few months later, he would begin his Hokage training with Kakashi. She was feeling happy when he was getting ready to leave. Until he asked her a question at the door.

"So, granny, normally I wouldn't ask but I'm curious. Who stayed over last night?" Naruto asked at the door, causing her to freeze.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, wondering what he'd seen that she hadn't and fighting the urge to look around.

"Well, um, to be honest," he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush spreading over his cheeks, "You wreak of sex. Better than sake, but very unusual for you."

Tsunade almost laughed at the face he was making. He's clearly remembering a few of the other times he smelled it, she thought. She decided it would be a waste not to tease him a little.

"Oh, you know that scent well, do you?" She asked with a wink.

She watched as Naruto turned red as a tomato and glued his eyes to the floor. Everyone in the village could tell when those two were going at it. She was preparing to say something else when Hinata walked up, infant in her arms. She was taken aback by the look on her husband's face.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama. Naruto, are you alright? What were you guys talking about that has your face all red?" She asked innocently and Tsunade just couldn't resist.

"Oh, just sharing bedroom tales. All good, I promise," she said to Hinata with a sly smile.

This started a chain reaction that it took every ounce of willpower not to laugh at. First, Naruto jerked his head upright and looked rapidly back and forth between the two women. Second, Hinata went the brightest share of crimson Tsunade had ever seen. Third, Hinata looked at her husband, eyes flaring. Forth and finally, Naruto took three steps away from the woman holding his newborn son.

Hinata gave Tsunade a polite nod and turned around, stalking after her husband. She couldn't hear them anymore but he was motioning away with his hands, more than likely trying to get her to believe him. Tsunade chuckled as she watched them, her heart aching a little. She found herself wondering what Sakura was doing as she closed her door.

Sakura sighed and stared at the sky, her arms behind her head. Her mind kept going to her night with Tsunade. Everything about it had been wonderful but she was wondering how Tsunade would handle the whole thing when she finally woke up.

She stood up and began to walk home, each step hurting. Even though she'd been so gentle, Tsunade did a number on her. After she got home, she'd jumped right in the shower and washed the smell of sex off of herself. Yet, as she was walking down the street, Kiba had wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, his nostrils flaring. That was why she came to her clearing.

What if he smelled her on me? Sakura wondered, worrying for both hers and Tsunade's sakes. They wouldn't get in any trouble but for a student to sleep with her pupil? It was highly frowned upon. She groaned out loud and kicked a rock into a nearby tree.

She found herself irritated again. Tsunade was going to hate her for it but, at least until she was sure of what Kiba knew and would tell anyone else, she had to avoid the older woman. She wanted to cry at the thought. She looked to the sky once more and suddenly felt more alone than ever before.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months had passed since their encounter and Sakura wasn't feeling well, physically or otherwise. She'd finally caved and made an appointment with Shizune. She hadn't spoken to Tsunade since their one and only night together and that crushed her. She figured it was just the stress but it was best to get it checked out.

Shizune had taken some blood to run tests and had finally gotten the results. Sakura walked calmly toward the office, hoping Tsunade wasn't there. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Shizune was alone.

"Ah Sakura. Please sit down," Shizune said, motioning to one of the chairs across from her.

Sakura sat and stared at Shizune. She couldn't read the other woman's expression and it bothered her. She waited patiently as she pulled a file out of her desk and handed it to Sakura. Sakura read through her file. Every test was negative but one. That one positive had her entire world spinning around her.

"I can't keep this from her Sakura. Everyone else, sure. But Tsunade needs to know," Shizune said, catching her attention.

"So you know?" Sakura asked, not worried that she would tell anyone other than Tsunade.

"I know Tsunade-sama better than anyone Sakura. Of course I know. She's loved you for years," she said simply.

"I'll tell her," Sakura said as she stood to leave.

Sakura walked slowly to Tsunade's house, considering how her life had just been flipped upside down. She would never have imagined that a simple transformation jutsu could produce working sperm. It never even occurred to her.

Then she remembered Sasuke. He would never have children. She rubbed her hand over her belly, wishing things had just turned out simple for once. When she got to the door, she hesitated. What if she turns me away? She wondered. She had turned to run when the door opened. She braced, waiting for the yelling that would never come.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist, pulling her close. She buried her face in the younger woman's hair and inhaled deeply. She was glad Shizune told her Sakura was coming over or she'd have missed her.

"I figured you'd come back when you were ready," Tsunade said, her voice breaking.

Sakura felt her heart break at the way Tsunade sounded. She turned around and buried her face in her chest, the tears she'd been holding in since the last time they spoke finally escaping. She broke down and cried on Tsunade, wishing she could stop time and stay like that, in her embrace, forever.

Tsunade picked Sakura up and carried her inside, closing the door behind her. She sat the younger woman down on her bed and sat beside her, no intentions other than calming her down. Sakura lie back on Tsunade's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"This is the last place I saw you," She said, feeling awful about avoiding her.

"That's your own fault. Why wouldn't you just talk to me?" Tsunade asked, trying to remember that she was supposed to be cheering her up, not interrogating her.

"I ran into Kiba the next morning. And I think he smelled you on me. I'm sorry Tsunade. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't say anything before I started hanging around you again. I didn't want you to be chastised. And I didn't want to be victimized," she answered, a final tear escaping her eye.

Tsunade lay down beside her and stared at her. While what Sakura said made sense it still hurt being avoided. Her heart had been aching since it happened. The wondering if she'd done something wrong had been driving her insane.

"Tsunade, I know you don't owe me anything. But can you do me a favor?" Sakura asked.

"Anything for you, Sakura. You know that," Tsunade answered softly.

She watched as Sakura turned her head to look at her, her eyes now full of lust. Tsunade gulped as she watched Sakura bite her bottom lip. She felt herself get wet and cursed her easily seduced nature. She knew what the younger woman needed and, while her body was happy to oblige, her mind was reluctant. Though only moments away from following suit.

"Please, Tsunade. I need you," Sakura said, opening her arms and shattering Tsunade's resolve.

Tsunade eased Sakura onto her back and climbed on top of her. She kissed the younger woman passionately, her hands gripping her hips. She licked the younger woman's bottom lip and she eagerly parted them for her. She slid her tongue between Sakura's lips and her mouth tasted sweet, like vanilla. She groaned when Sakura started sucking on her tongue.

Sakura relished in the taste of Tsunade's mouth. Without the masking taste of sake, Tsunade treated like coffee and cocoa. She grabbed both of the ties holding Tsunade's hair up and eased them out, causing blonde locks of hair that smelled of lavender to fall around her. She grabbed the hem of the older woman's shirt and she sat up.

Tsunade sat up on her knees and pulled her shirt off over her head, tossing it to the side. She eased Sakura's shirt over her head and tossed it with her own. When she leaned forward, Sakura surprised her by rolling them over so that she was on top.

"Can you do the transformation jutsu again?" Sakura asked, hoping Tsunade didn't get the wrong idea.

Tsunade reluctantly agreed, but she wasn't sure what Sakura had in mind. She made the seals and quickly felt her erection rubbing against the denim of her shorts. She groaned as Sakura rocked her hips, grinding her hot epicenter against it.

Sakura was impatient but needed to do this her way. She kissed slowly down Tsunade's body. She paused long enough to unbuckle and remove her lover's shorts. She threw them on the ground as Tsunade's member stood at attention. Before the older woman could react, Sakura took her manhood into her hand.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked, groaning as Sakura began to stroke her swollen member.

"Sh, Tsunade, just let me," Sakura responded, slowly licking up the shaft.

Tsunade moaned as Sakura's tongue reached the sensitive head. Sakura slowly took the head into her mouth, still stroking the shaft. Tsunade tangled her hand in the younger woman's hair, throwing her head back.

Sakura moaned as she slowly slipped the shaft into her mouth. She ran a hand up her lover's body, gently pinching the older woman's nipple. Tsunade moaned when she began bobbing her head up and down her lover's shaft, sucking gently as she continued to pump the base of the shaft with her other hand. She swirled her tongue around the head when she pulled back up.

Tsunade didn't feel her climax coming quick enough to warn the other woman. She groaned and pulled the younger woman's head off of her erupting manhood by her hair. She watched as the thick liquid shot onto Sakura's chest and face.

Sakura smiled proudly as she wiped the thick substance off of her face and licked it off of her fingers. She watched Tsunade's face as she came down from the high. She wasn't surprised when Tsunade pulled her back up the bed and pushed her onto her back. Nor was she surprised when Tsunade licked what she had missed off of her. She wasn't surprised until Tsunade kissed down her body and licked along the slit of her sex.

Tsunade used her index fingers to part the younger woman's lips, exposing her target. She flicked the soft bud with her tongue and Sakura jerked. She stroked in small circles around it paying close attention to Sakura's reactions. When Sakura started rocking her hips, making it hard to stay on target, Tsunade held her down by putting her arm over the younger woman's abdomen. She thought nothing of it when she felt Sakura push her arm down to her pelvis.

Tsunade used her shoulders to spread Sakura's legs further and, without hesitation, delved into the younger woman's sex with her tongue. Sakura moaned loudly and grabbed Tsunade's hair, unintentionally pushing her face further into her apex. Sakura was lost in the sensations her lover was giving her.

Tsunade ignored the feeling of her throbbing manhood, intent on bringing the younger woman to a climax with just her mouth. She moved her tongue in small circles inside of the woman she loved. Her walls tasted amazing and clenched around her tongue in, what seemed like, no time at all. Sakura's juices coated her tongue and she savored the sweet taste.

"Tsunade," She moaned, "I need you."

Tsunade didn't need to be told twice and quickly climbed the younger woman's body. She pressed their lips together as she positioned her head at the hot opening. Sakura moaned against her mouth as she slid her head up and down the slit to moisten it.

Sakura moaned as she felt her lover enter her. She wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman's neck, holding her close. She felt Tsunade's hands on her hips as she eased the full length in. She felt the calming weight of the woman she loved holding her to the mattress.

She moaned as Tsunade began to move, their bodies sliding against one another with every thrust. She arched her back in an attempt to feel her lover deeper inside of her. Both women were panting, a layer of sweat coating both of their bodies. Sakura tilted her head to the side when Tsunade started kissing her shoulder. She heard Tsunade grunt and felt her body tense.

Tsunade knew her climax was close. She groaned as her shaft easily slid against Sakura's walls. She wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled them both into a sitting position. With the younger woman on her lap and their bodies gripped tightly together, Sakura began rocking her hips. Sakura clung to the older woman and moved her mouth to her lover's ear.

"Cum Tsunade. I want it inside of me," Sakura whispered, her voice husky.

The sensual whisper sent Tsunade over the edge, causing her to erupt inside the other woman. She moaned when Sakura's walls clenched, milking her. The two women stayed in that position, their combined juices spilling down their thighs, until Tsunade collected her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

After dispelling the jutsu, Tsunade slapped Sakura in the face. She watched the younger woman's eyes widen as she pulled her hand up to touch her burning cheek. She then cupped Sakura's face in her hands and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Tsunade said as she pulled away.

The two women were so enthralled by one another that they didn't hear the door open. Naruto was worried about Tsunade and decided to check on her. He called out to her in the hallway to her room and heard panicked sounds. When he walked in the room, Tsunade was pulling on a clean shirt and there was someone very obviously hiding under her blanket. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat.

"Naruto! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Tsunade yelled at him, furious.

"I'm sorry, Granny. I just came to check on you," the blonde man said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Tsunade was furious but realized this wasn't the first time he'd done this. She was just usually alone. She groaned and sat down her bed, careful not to make the blanket come off of Sakura. This idiot is just trying to make sure I'm alright, she thought.

"It's fine but could you just come check on me later?" She asked, exasperated.

"Naruto," they heard Hinata call from down the hall.

"Oh, no Hina-" he started, interrupted by her walking in the room.

Hinata stopped in the doorway witnessing the scene in front of her. She saw that there was clearly someone in the bed hiding, poorly, under the blanket. Her face turned red as it occurred to her what was going on. She dropped her eyes to the floor and preyed Naruto didn't notice who was in that bed.

"What the hell is this? Is Kakashi coming in next to tell the whole village there is another human being in my bed?" Tsunade asked, trying not to lose her temper.

All the while Sakura stayed motionless under the blanket, silently begging them not to figure out who she was. She was dreading what would happen after they left and wished for them to stay just a little while longer. It's stuffy under here but at least I have time to think about how to say it, she thought.

Hinata watched, relieved, as Naruto did everything he could to not look at the bed or anything in the room, for that matter. He wouldn't notice the few pink stands of hair sticking out from under the blanket. He also wouldn't notice the red qipao dress hiding under Tsunade's discarded shirt. She exhaled and took him by the arm to lead him out of the room.

"We're very sorry Tsunade-sama. We'll get out of your hair. If you see Sakura at any point today, being her teacher and all, would you let her know that I wish to speak with her?" Hinata asked, for once appreciating her husband's oblivious nature.

Sakura was worried. She knows I'm here, she thought in a slight panic. She heard the front door shut and Tsunade pulled the blanket back. She quickly hugged the woman tight, wishing she never had to let go.

"Seriously though Sakura. Don't ever do that to me again. I don't care if the entire village finds out and they start to hate me. I'd rather be hated by everyone and have you than be loved and be without you," Tsunade said, holding Sakura close to her.

Sakura nodded her head and buried her face in her lover's chest. She loved the feeling of the older woman's arms wrapped protectively around her shoulder. She then decided that now was as good a time as any and was preparing to tell her when there was a small explosion.

The pair quickly dressed and ran out the door. They were relieved to find that it has just been a small mishap and stopped outside of the school building. Naruto was already there, intently focused on the situation in front of him. They were lifting debris to search for usable tools that had been caught in the blast. When Sakura stepped in to help, Hinata was the one who stopped her, byakugan flaring.

"Sakura," She said, her eyes wide.

She knew immediately that she'd been found out by her dear friend. She knows we're sleeping together and that I'm pregnant with her child. Please, Hinata, please don't tell Naruto, she silently pleaded.

"Hinata, I just-" she started.

"Look out!" They heard someone shout. And that's the last thing Sakura remembered before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura awoke in chains, still half groggy from whatever had happened. She opened her eyes to search the room and was met with only darkness. She groaned as she pulled a shackled hand to a tender spot on the side of her head. She felt the sticky crust of dried blood. Reflexively, she put her hand on her belly as if she could tell if anything was wrong with her unborn child. Phase find me soon, Tsunade, she silently begged.

Tsunade was panicked as her team searched the forest surrounding Konoha for her love. She couldn't understand how the woman had disappeared from right next to her. Sakura had been gone for two days when she overheard a conversation she knew she wasn't supposed to hear.

"Shizune-sama," she heard Hinata say in a hushed tone, "We have to find her. If not, the baby-"

"How do you know about that?" Shizune asked, hushing the younger woman.

Tsunade listened intently as the two whispered back and forth. She was completely lost. Why were the two of them out here in the middle of the woods talking about babies when Sakura was in danger? She was about to go and give them a piece of her mind when Shizune shattered her last remnants of stability.

"Sakura is smart, Hinata. She won't do anything to endanger hers and Tsunade's baby," Shizune said in a voice so sickeningly calming.

They didn't notice they had a listener until the ground underneath them shook and both of them jumped, clinging to the branches of a tree out of the blast range. They turned to see Tsunade at the center of the new crater, trembling violently. When she rose her head to look at them, her eyes were blazing.

"Why didn't tell me?!" She shouted at them, her voice accusing.

"Tsunade, she told me to let her tell you. She went over to tell you that day," Shizune said, willing her to understand.

"Then why didn't she tell me?!" She yelled, remembering the woman's odd behavior that day.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, it would seem she got..distracted," Hinata said, her eyes shooting downward.

None of them noticed the blonde ninja approaching to check on their situation. They didn't notice the soft yellow glow in the background. They didn't notice him until he reacted to Tsunade's final statement.

"How could Sakura not tell me she was pregnant with my child?" Tsunade asked silently, feeling defeated by the loss of Sakura and her child.

"How dare you," Naruto said, catching their attention, horrified looks on all faces but Tsunade's, who just looked lost.

Naruto stared at all of them, anger coursing through his veins. He remembered Sakura always chasing after Sasuke, his only brother. He remembered the happiness he saw in Sakura every time he came home.

"We buried my brother Tsunade. The only brother I've ever known. And not even three months later, you're sleeping with the only person he truly loved?!" He shouted at the distraught woman, "How far along is she?"

"Naru-" Hinata started.

"How far along?!" He screamed, not caring about her excuses.

"Two months," Shizune said quietly.

"Two months?! He wasn't even cold yet, Tsunade!" He shouted with tears in his eyes, "I will never forgive you."

Tsunade was in his face in a moment, her anger finally pushed to the forefront of her mind. She grabbed the front of his shirt, ignoring the burn of the nine tails Chakra. She looked him in the eyes with tears in her own.

"You think you're the only one grieving him, you idiot?! Sakura had completely shut herself down! She was hurting so bad yet still helping everyone else! I have loved that selfless woman for years! I even pardoned the man she loved, no matter how much it hurt all because you two wanted it! I sacrificed every single part of myself to this village! So how dare I? Sakura mourned to me! I was finally helping her! And after that fight she came to my house! I was so drunk I wasn't even sure it had happened. And now the woman I love and my unborn child are out there somewhere and you're wasting time arguing with me!" She retorted, furious.

Naruto pulled out of her grasp and shook himself off, realizing she was right. No matter how angry he was at the two of them Sakura was in danger. As Hokage in training, it was his job to save her. As her comrade, it was his duty. As her brother, it was his honor.

"You're right. We have to find her. But this discussion isn't over," he said, looking at Hinata, before walking away.

Sakura was trying to figure out an escape plan but kept coming up blank. She couldn't escape and keep her baby safe. She was thinking about giving up when Tsunade crossed her mind. Her resolve hardened as she thought of her lover tirelessly searching for her. She wasn't surprised when she heard a key turning in a lock.

"Well, well," an unfamiliar voice said from the other side of the now illuminated room, "If it isn't the Uzumaki brat's dearest friend. Well, the living one."

"Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You're in my lab. If you weren't pregnant, I probably would have killed you already. I don't exactly have a steady supply of men, you see. That child will make a fine addition to my group. Think of it as a payment for my men you killed," he said, smiling.

Sakura stared at the man silently. He seemed to take the clue and left, leaving a plate of food on the floor. She knew from what he said that he had every intention of keeping her alive until her baby was born. She ate the offering to keep her strength so she could escape.

Tsunade was going crazy thinking about her lover and their unborn child. She punched a nearby tree, frustrated. Hinata was silent as she slipped up to Tsunade's side. She placed a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder, pointing in Naruto's direction.

Naruto was in his six paths mode, trying to trace her Chakra. Tsunade watched as he cupped his head in his hands in frustration. She remembered she wasn't the only one missing the pink haired kunoichi. She looked over to Sakura's mother, bags under her eyes from exhaustion, tirelessly combing the forest floor, looking for anything. She sighed and did the one thing she could. She quickly made the necessary seals and summoned Katsuyu.

"Lady Tsunade," the overly polite slug said, happy to see the woman.

"Katsuyu, I need a favor if you would," Tsunade asked.

"Anything for you, my lady," Katsuyu answered, bowing her head.

"I need you to separate into as many pieces as possible to search for any signs of Sakura," Tsunade said, her voice pleading, "She's gone missing."

Without another word, Katsuyu broke down into countless pieces and scurried off in all directions. Tsunade prayed that she came back with something. She looked at Hinata, trying not to be angry.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked, not needing to further specify.

"Right before she disappeared I was looking through the debris with my byakugan. She jumped in to help them lift the debris and I stopped her, seeing the separate Chakra network. She was about to say something when the building collapsing caught my attention. I only looked away for a few seconds Tsunade, I swear. By the time I looked back, she was gone," Hinata said sadly, wishing she'd done something.

"There was no more you could have done than me, you silly girl. I didn't save her either," Tsunade said, looking away.

"You saved my baby Tsunade-sama. I don't care about the specifics, I'm going to help you save yours," she responded, determined to repay the favor.

That's when Tsunade noticed that Hinata had been using her byakugan for almost three days straight. Her eyes must be killing her, she thought, watching as the young woman did everything she could without falter. People were beginning to lose faith when Katsuyu signaled that she had something.

Sakura had been waiting. She only had a small amount of Chakra stored up within her seal since the fight. She groaned as she realized she couldn't do everything. She sighed as she realized she had to try. She waited silently by the door for the guard to bring her dinner.

The second the door opened, she grabbed his head in both hands and jerked violently, breaking his neck. She pulled him into the room and stripped him of his keys and weapons. She sent a silent apology to the man and slipped out the door, mindful of her surroundings.

She crept around corners silently, looking in every possible direction. She found a guard standing in front of, what appeared to be, the door leading out of the lab. She silently crept up to him and jabbed a kunai in his throat. She lowered him to the floor and silently opened the door with the keys she'd liberated.

The stairs on the other side were well lit and it took her eyes a second to adjust. Once up the stairs, she took a deep breath as she realized there were guards everywhere. She sighed and released her seal, her little stores of Chakra filing her body. It has to be enough, she thought, thinking of Sasuke, Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto, and all her other friends, it just has to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Without further hesitation, she stepped out into the open, attracting attention from all the guards in the large room. They all just stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. Before they could connect the puzzle and strike first, Sakura concentrated her Chakra into her first, and punched the support beam beside her.

She watched, dodging debris, as the destroyed wall created large spider web cracks that spread throughout the structure. She kept a steady flow of Chakra to her feet, easily evading all debris and weapons coming at her. She quickly made her way to the support beam opposite the one she already destroyed and repeated the process.

All of the guards were panicking as the entire structure was starting to come down. She jumped from falling to piece to falling piece before launching herself out of the building and into the air. When she hit the ground, falling gently to one knee, she looked around. There was fighting going on all around her. Her heart soared as she saw the ninja of Konoha fighting to save her. She saw Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinata fighting against her captor, Sasuke's killer.

Sakura watched as Tsunade took hits that she should easily have been able to avoid. Sakura then realized that Tsunade was probably worried out of her mind and it was effecting her fighting. Sakura saw the attack coming before it'd been launched. Their opponent had temporarily incapacitated Naruto and Hinata with genjutsu. They would just be under long enough for his attack to land.

Sakura launched herself at Tsunade, desperate to make it in time. Time slowed down as she saw the man charging at her lover, kunai drawn. She felt her seal fade as her Chakra reserves ran out and she dispelled a small amount of her remaining Chakra into her feet to launch into the air and close the distance between them. She heard Naruto and Hinata call her name as they escaped the genjutsu. She also saw Tsunade turn to look at her, relief and fear flooding her face simultaneously.

Sakura shielded Tsunade from the kunai with her arm. She didn't even flinch as she stood upright and pulled the blade from her arm. She focused her Chakra to her fists and punched him in the gut, sending him flying backwards.

"You killed the man I love!" She shouted, punching him again after he landed, creating a small indention in the ground.

"This is for taking away a good man's bright future," She said, punching him again, digging the hole a little deeper.

"This is for making me hurt someone else that I love," She hit him a little harder.

"This is for his unborn children that will never know Uchiha pride," a little deeper.

"For worrying the one I love," a little deeper.

"And, finally, this is for breaking Naruto's fragile and beautiful heart!" She shouted, delivering one final blow, so powerful that the shockwave knocked everyone off balance.

Sakura stepped out of her large crater, breathless. She'd used a lot of Chakra but she would be okay. She began to feel unsteady, her feet slipping out from under her. Tsunade caught her before she hit the ground.

Naruto watched as Tsunade held Sakura, tears freely flowing from her eyes. He saw the love between them when Tsunade cupped Sakura's cheek in her hand and stared at her face. He looked at his wife when he saw her begin examining Sakura's belly, checking on the baby. He sighed as he saw the look of understanding on his wife's face as she looked at his friends. I still don't understand why she didn't tell me, he looked back at his friends, but there is a lot of love there. Sasuke, I know you'd want her to find love. Even if you didn't approve of the timing. He looked to the sky, sad but understanding. He smiled up at his only brother, knowing he wouldn't want either of them to be unhappy.

"Tsunade, " Sakura said, looking up at her love, "I knew you'd find me."

"I almost didn't have to. We were close but the falling building is what lead us to this exact spot," Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"Well, I wondered what you'd do. Came up with 'destroy something,'" she answered with a bright smile.

"That does sound a bit like me," She responded, just happy to see that she was okay. Exhausted, but okay, she added silently.

"I love you, Tsunade," She said, looking into the older woman's eyes.

Tsunade could worry about why she didn't tell her later. In that moment, she was just happy that she was still alive. She hugged Sakura close and vowed to do it every single day for as long as they both lived.

"I love you too," she answered softly.

"They look weird," Kiba said, sneaking up behind Naruto and Hinata, who were now holding hands.

"They look happy," Naruto said, squeezing his wife's hand.


End file.
